


Doula

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1062]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After the disaster of the previous night with Gibbs, Tony attempts to get some extra sleep in the morning only to be woken by Fornell.





	Doula

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/28/2002 for the word [doula](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/28/doula).
> 
> doula  
> A woman who assists during childbirth labor and provides support to the mother, her child and the family after childbirth.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), and [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671). 
> 
> I love learning how to improve my writing and look forward to all comments and kudos provided. They do wonders for my muse. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Doula

Tony groaned as he woke, cringing at the loud ringing sound. He wished he could sleep longer, but just because Gibbs was a bastard didn't give him an excuse to completely skip out on his work at the FBI. He'd sent an email to his boss before falling asleep letting him know that he'd be in late, but would be available via phone if something came up.

He shouldn't have been surprised to be woken with a phone call. That's how his luck was going. Grabbing his phone, Tony checked the caller ID. 

He heaved a sigh and answered, “DiNozzo.”

“What the hell did you do to Gibbs?” Fornell demanded.

Tony blinked groggily, slumping back down on the bed when he realized it wasn't an emergency call in. “What’re you talking’ bout, Fornie?”

Fornell paused, reviewing the sound of Tony's voice. “You ok?”

Tony grunted. “Fine. Jus’ tired. Gibbs’n’idiot. What time's 't?”

“10am. Did you take the day off?” 

Tony yawned. “No. I shou’ prob’ get up.”

Fornell shook his head at Tony. “What did you do last night, man?”

“You don’t wanna know.” Tony grumbled, still pissed at Gibbs.

“Is this related to why Gibbs called me up demanding to know how to get back into your good graces?” Fornell probed. He hadn’t really been able to get anything out of Gibbs. That man knew how to clam up when he wanted to. 

Tony smacked his hand into his forehead. “That man needs to learn the meaning of space.”

“He wouldn’t tell me anything about what he did wrong.” Tobias offered, hoping that would make Tony feel better.

“He probably doesn’t know beyond that I’m pissed at him.” Tony growled.

“What did he do?” Fornell couldn’t just drop it. He was curious as to what had pissed Tony off so much as to send Gibbs into that kind of panic.

“He doesn’t listen. You can tell that overgrown lout that hounding you to hound me does not constitute leaving me alone. In fact, it will only increase the length of time before I talk to him.”

“Oh. He didn’t tell me to call you.”

“Then why the hell did you wake me up?”

“I’ve never seen or heard Gibbs like that before. Feel free to keep it up. It’s highly amusing watching and listening to Gibbs lose his cool.”

“Is that the only reason you called?” Tony dropped his head into his hands, providing amusement for Fornell was definitely not his goal. 

“Oh. No. I also wanted to ask if you if you were interested in hiring a doula.”

“A what?”

“A doula. You know someone to support you during childbirth and afterwards as well, traditionally a woman.”

“Why the hell would I be looking for a doula?”

“Well, you are pregnant. I’ve heard they can make things easier.”

“I’m not an invalid.” Tony was just done with this conversation and hung up before Fornell could respond. He really did need to go to work, but now he was pissed at Fornell too. He needed to calm down before heading into FBI headquarters or he’d end up decking Fornell the first time he saw him.

He hadn’t needed the reminder about how messed up things were with Gibbs and hiring a doula? What the hell was Fornell thinking? Fornell needed a good smack as much if not more than Gibbs did. 

At least, his body wasn’t mad at him anymore. Unfortunately, Fornell had brought up Gibbs. He didn’t know what he was going to do with that man.

Sure, the guy was physically attractive. There were no issues there. He just didn’t listen. 

Gibbs clearly wanted to be a part of Tony and the baby’s life, but he was going about it all wrong. Tony had never thought that he would be one to take a child away from their father, but he was beginning to wonder if that wouldn’t be the best in this case. It seemed harsh, though. 

He preferred a more forgiving route, but Gibbs didn’t seem to be interested in leaving him any room to forgive Gibbs without Tony turning into a doormat which Tony definitely wasn’t interested in doing. It only frustrated Tony more. He didn’t want to involve lawyers, but if the man didn’t shape up, he may not have any choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
